The invention relates to an electronic circuit comprising a terminating impedance for terminating a transmission line connectable to the circuit, in which in a frequency range of the circuit the terminating impedance is matched with a characteristic impedance of the transmission line. The matching of the terminating impedance with the characteristic impedance is necessary to avoid signal reflections on the transmission line. The electronic circuit is preferably realised in the form of an integrated circuit.
An electronic circuit as defined in the opening paragraph is known from Japanese Patent Application 60-102011. In the circuit shown in that document the terminating impedance consists of an active impedance. The active impedance is formed by the output impedance of a common collector stage. The circuit shown does not properly function for high frequencies, because then the output impedance of the common collector stage and thus the terminating impedance is not accurately determined as a result of parasitic influences. Consequently, the terminating impedance is no longer well-matched with the characteristic impedance and strong signal reflections occur.